


Freedom (Viren's Ex-Wife POV)

by Destini Islands (Destini)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Other, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands
Summary: A very short look at how the divorce might've occurred.-----"We can't keep doing this every night."Her cheek was dry and cracking from how may times she'd wiped tears away. She stared at Viren's hunched shoulders as he stared into his fists, thinking. Always thinking.





	Freedom (Viren's Ex-Wife POV)

**Author's Note:**

> //Getting rid of a backlog, old stuff!//

"We can't keep doing this every night."

Her cheek was dry and cracking from how may times she'd wiped tears away. She stared at Viren's hunched shoulders as he stared into his fists, thinking. Always thinking.

And then she relaxed. She didn't need to do this. Her mother had hinted in more than one letter that if she came home she wouldn't mind. And she smiled - for a moment.

"I'm leaving." The words she nearly whispered set her free.

Viren jolted, eyes wide like a started doe. But he had to know this was coming.

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"...That's not - you can't - our children -!"

"They can choose where they want to go. But I can’t stay here."

Viren's fist became fists in his hair. His own tears hit the floor. "I don't understand what happened. We were happy, I don’t..."

"I can't be someone's second love, Viren. You, apparently, can."

She exhaled and left. She felt like a ghost gliding over the floor to their room. Light now. Free. But in pain.

Viren didn't ask what she meant, she had no idea if he knew or not. But it didn't matter. It wasn't her job - not anymore - to tell him how he would never, ever be the King's.   
  



End file.
